phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June ● July-September ● October-November ● December 2010: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec 2011: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sept Ongoing projects — Newsletters — Affiliated wikis discussions New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the page. That will give you some important tips. Next, the "Help" area of the Community Portal has a lot of good information about how to make edits. You can also check the "Contributing to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" section right above it for other advice on more advanced editing. If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spreading spam, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Reply notes If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. It's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you go back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. Affiliated Wikis update Anyone that has asked about creating an officially-affiliated wiki in another language (Dutch, Spanish, German, etc.), I haven't forgotten about this. I will be working on this again starting this weekend. One of the biggest things is that I need to get the info on the file pages straightened out. We can worry about uploading better screenshots later. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : Most messages relating to this have been moved to the new Affiliated wikis discussions page. The Japanese Phineas and Ferb Wiki I have now created the Japanese verison of this wiki. Link: http://ja.phineasandferb.wikia.com/. when u get there i need help. : Since that is a Japanese Phineas and Ferb wiki, you should start looking for people that speak Japanese to help you out, but I can get you started with the info you need. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) If You Travel Through Dimensions What do you want to do with this song? It appears that Goldfish wants it on, but Patrickau26 does not. Please respond ASAP! Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 03:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :I also have left a message to both users on this issue. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 03:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: I want this deleted, because it's really not a official song and not even listed in the 1st and 2nd dimensions soundtrack and the Movie DVD exclusive soundtrack. I don't why they wanna keep this but it's a joke theme for that scene, and I only accept short songs in the episode but it's not this is a movie for crying out loud. Patrickau 26 02:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think the way we can settle this is to check the BMI website. If we see a song title that's listed along with the rest of the ones from the movie, and it can be reasonably determined to be Dr. Baljeet's song (since the song titles they pick don't always have an exact match to the lyrics), then we will know that Dan or Swampy went to the trouble of registering this as a song. We can then count it as an official song. Short, but official. ::: Because the BMI site lists songs alphabetically, I had been sorting the information in a spreadsheet. It's helped me figure out some of the less-obvious song titles like Baliwood ("Destroyed Dreams"), and I'm pretty sure that Lookin' So Fly is what we call "Candace (Who's That Girl)". I was playing around with creating a database that would be a little more flexible. I think that's just about done and I can start entering the songs. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I check the BMI, there is nothing about this song, so can it be deleted now? Patrickau 26 16:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : There's no date on when a song is registered, so sometimes we can only find out several months after the episode is aired. To give you an idea, I see a song called "Wiz Zijn". Its registration number indicates it's in an episode after "Rollercoaster: The Musical", but right now I don't know what song on our wiki it matches. : Let me work on the database some more and try to figure this out. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I worked on the database last night. I think I've got it set up with the right fields to track the songs, but haven't got any kind of reporting or search built into it yet. It will work for now and I can start on the data entry. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Small requests I have some small requests if you don't mind. *Can you please rename Season Four to Season 4. The talk page has already been renamed and I'd rename the main page myself, but I was given this message: You cannot move a page to this location, because the new title has been protected from creation *Can you also replace the image for Season 3 in Category:Songs. I can't do it since it's locked. Trolypac has suggested using Set the Record Straight.jpg. *Lastly, can I know the results of my rollback request? I want to remove vandalism faster than having to edit an old revision of a page just to remove said vandalism. Michael.F 12:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) New question for Unknown Fireside Girl (brown), Megrobby has asked that since Radio Disney stated she would be animated into an episode of Phineas and Ferb, couldn't it be assumed the characters name is Ali instead of unknown Fireside Girl? I think it should be renamed because celebrities that were animated such as Jamie Oliver, Chaka Khan, and Clay Aiken use the names of the person they are based on for their page name. However, I acknowledge that unlike Unknown Fireside Girl (brown), those celebrities name were stated directly in the episode they appeared in, whereas Unknown Fireside Girl (brown)'s name was not stated in "Tour de Ferb" which is why I am asking for your opinion on this matter. Michael.F 22:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) : She may only be credited in "Additional Voices" and no name for the Fireside Girl stated in the episode. We can include information about the voice actress, but we may not have an official name for this character. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Ya, understood. This is the only word I got from Dan Povenmire and it stops short of naming her. Megrobby 01:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tour de Ferb Sorry we missed her. I did just see her animated though, so that's almost like meeting her. Tell her thanks for watching and she has now been immortalized as a fireside girl. Megrobby 01:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) P&F Merchandise I recently noticed the following merchandise, which aren't mentioned yet in the various Merchandise pages: *Men's Perry T-shirt (blue background; he's wearing the "PLAT" hat from the episode "Suddenly Suzy") {Found at Shopko} *Phineas and Ferb PlayPack {Found at Walmart} *Men's Agent P PJ pants (one with various facial expressions w/ a teal background; the other of him in various poses w/ a black background) {Found at Fred Meyer} *Acrylic magnets (Agent P; Phineas & Ferb; Buford; Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet; Candace) {Found at one of the Disney Stores in my home state} ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 17:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) : Go ahead and add them. I also found the PlayPack and the Acrylic magnets recently, so I can provide pictures if you need them. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll add them (as well as a picture of the Acrylic magnets) sometime soon. I do need pictures of the PlayPack, though. By the way... Which category does the PlayPack and Acrylic magnets go into? ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 14:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: The PlayPack qualifies as an activity book. I'm not sure where the magnets would go. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: I went ahead and added the other merchandise. I'm not sure about the prices for them, though. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 21:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I was at a Walmart today (10/11) and noticed there's now Perry slippers in both adult and child sizes. Also found the price for the PlayPack. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 22:20, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Update: I took pictures of the acrylic magnets and downloaded them on my laptop. Only three came out okay; the rest were blurry. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 02:16, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Question on the shortest song.... Hey...I'm wondering if "Space Adventure" should be the shortest Phineas and Ferb song...because the length is 00:05....because it says that the song "I Want Nothing" is the shortest song, but the song's length is 00:08 Clanice 11:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : "Space Adventure" is a jingle, "I Want Nothing" is an actual song. : Although, the shortest jingle is not "Space Adventure", it's tied between Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus and "So Peanutty" with 0:04. And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 21:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Still to be checked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Monobook Coding The Monobook coding for this wiki--my version--is ready. You can view it yourself here. Note that I cannot see the changes for myself, probably due to a caching issue. However, you may be able to see it now, or after a while, since a similar thing happened when I (with help) made a new Monobook CSS for Ben 10 Fan Fiction (which I modified into here). Also, it comes with a sidebar for FREE! (Plus copying and pasting fee. :P) One more thing: update the site notice. It still mentions voting for the fan-picked Phineas and Ferb a month after it was over. Dweebs, that's a soccer ball! ''This'' is a football! 23:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : That looks pretty good. I think Topher mentioned elsewhere that we don't do much with the Monobook skin, but I do want to get it updated because I think that's what's used when I check the wiki on my BlackBerry. It can't display a lot, but the menus should be the same as what we have on this Oasis skin. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Missed the part about the site notice. I'll change it in a few minutes. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) (Completed a couple hours later that night.) Wheres the bunny? Is there/going to be a page for the Wheres the Bunny? Sweepstakes? I entered the code for it and i can tell you what some of the prizes are if there is. - ''Ferb♥er''''What?!*sigh* I was in Ferbland again''"I'm not a Brit or a Yank. I'm just Ferb." 02:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC) : We've got a blog about it, but it might be worthwhile to make a page for it. I'll look for the Nesquik next time I go into the grocery store. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :: I just found it at the store tonight. As soon as I use enough to fish out the game piece (I don't want to cheat and pour it out just to get the "prize") and see what it's about, we can work on a page. The contest will be going on through the end of March, so it's definitely something we should bring to everyone's attention, just like we did with the Summer Vacation Summerizer. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) The Gazette Hi. How do I subscribe to the Tri-State Gazette? Livin' in a fun house 22:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I need a sig. For now, this is it. : I have added your name to the subscribers page and have also made that information stand out a lot more on the main newsletter page. Ferbot is delivering the issue right now. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:38, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ok thanks. And I got Issue 53. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'They will']] Escape From Phineas Tower. [[User talk:Livin' in a fun house|''Or not.]] 01:22, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Apologies Hey dude. I'm sorry about the whole thing since 5 months. Can u get me unbanned from the chatroom lives so I can see my friends again. It was an accident when I kiss fossy on her cheek, not lips. I promise I won't let this happen again. Disneydude94 01:15, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Please, I need your help. Can u unbanned me from the chat room? I really missed my friends. Please. Disneydude94 15:12, October 4, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 15:12, October 4, 2011 (UTC) : I have restored your access to the Chat. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sock Puppeteer I've been running into a sockpuppeteer in I recently (within the last five minutes) kicked another of his accounts User:CLTwins500 after he stated his name was Cillian, which was also stated by User:DJ darcy and User:C darcy aka strong bad I would reccomend IP banning him in some form. -Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 18:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) : Since I had talked with him directly in Chat, I was willing to let him stay providing he didn't spam again. So, don't kick him out of chat simply because he shows up. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Succession box Would it be a good idea to add a succession box for songs so readers will know the chrnological order of the songs? It will take a lot of edits so I thought I'd ask you before editing. Michael.F 07:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC) : We had one and it was not being used, so it got deleted. Maybe I can bring it back. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Why not just use the regular succession box? It's currently being used for Episodes, Galleries and Books. Michael.F 09:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I placed a "Songs" succession box under the "One-Hit Wonder Songs" succession box in ''Gitchee Gitchee Goo and another "Songs" succession box in Summer (Where Do We Begin?) as examples. Michael.F 12:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::So, should I start adding the boxes or not?Michael.F 19:29, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, go ahead and put those on the other songs. Put the template in between them so there's a gap between them and will look better. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Understood. I'll get right on it. Michael.F 02:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) 99.243 editors Vandalized Heinz's page. There are 2 of them. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 04:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : Noted. If they continue, I'll set a block. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Merging were-cow on a rampage / run We got a problem on a new song from the title above that suggest to be merge into one article that I agree on it. In youtube, someone make a song that merge the two song and called it "Were-cow". So can you look at this and fix it? Patrickau 26 13:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : I haven't watched the episode again since the premiere, so I don't remember if the two songs are similar. If they are, it's probably the same song. We had that happen once or twice before. I'll check into it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Request I made a rollback request a couple days ago, which I think I made a mistake somewhere when I made it, and it hasn't been looked into yet. I rather not fix it myself cause I might just make it worse -- steve26113 08:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : Looks like I need to fix the template you tried to use, then I can check on your request. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Idea I'm not sure if this idea will be that easy, but: MediaWiki:Emoticons It says you can change the emoticons. Maybe we can put P&F smilies there! But it may not be easy, since you have to make it the right size, and it can't end up as a white, black, or whatever background. Do you think this a good idea? And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 22:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the reminder. I saw some other wikis using larger icons, so I wanted to find out exactly how they worked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Travis Penniall's Sockpuppet Travis Penniall has created a sockpuppet named Travisplatypus. http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Travis_Penniall&diff=prev&oldid=340885 I noticed too and warned on his talk page this morning. It is also known Travis Pennial youtube account is as this person user name before he edited that part out.I also told some people on chat. Robot Riot11 00:07, October 12, 2011 (UTC) : I'm aware of it but am deciding what to do about it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:13, October 12, 2011 (UTC) 207.81.26.213 Just so you know, an IP called 207.81.26.213 has been putting vandalism on the wiki. Why not block him/her? Thanks. 22:51, October 12, 2011 (UTC) : I wanted to see if they would heed a warning. They didn't, so this troll is blocked for a month. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure? 'Cause I don't see the "BLOCKED" notice on the user's talk page. Just in case, it's found where profiles say "ADMIN". 23:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : Go to the "Contributions" tab. Above the edits will be the block notice. I think BLOCKED only shows up on registered accounts. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Warning! Hey, this is an important message. You will get assasinated tommorow for liking phineas and ferb. be careful!!!!!!!! TheRigbone 17:58, October 14, 2011 (UTC) The Rigbone Some guy name Rigbone just give my talk page a threathening message.just look at his contributions.That's vandalism.I suggest you should block him permantly block him, would you kindly enough to do that. He's a jerko. Besides, I hate vandals. -PnFforever. : Must be blocked forever asap. They posted that I would be killed tomorrow. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 21:45, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Now blocked permanently for the statement above and the blog that was created. They're a troll, so we don't need to put up with that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:31, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Kickban Can u plz remove my kickban im really sorry 4 what i did (i honestly didnt know what i did was wrong) but now that i know i will never do it again-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Don't forget to breath. Now you tell me.']] 02:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC)